


Bad Week

by bastardramseychild



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardramseychild/pseuds/bastardramseychild
Summary: You've had a really trash week and run into a cute guy at the grocery store.





	Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> Why did it take me this long to realize I?? Love Trevor???

All you want to do is take the nearest bottle of vodka and chug it. Everything has been so fucking bogus this week and you aren’t sure if you want to kill everyone else or yourself. You turn into the snack aisle to get your favorite bag of chips that are for some reason only sold at this particular grocery store. There’s only one other guy in this aisle (and possibly the store itself as it is 11:30). You walk towards the specific spot where your chips are kept, casually browsing the other snacks in case you want to buy something else. You look back to the guy and watch in a mix of horror and anger as he takes the last bag from the shelf.

“Are you _fucking kidding me_?!” you yell before you can stop yourself.

He freezes, bag halfway in his cart. “...Sorry?”

You set your arms on the cart and put your head in your hands, trying your hardest not to cry or break this guy’s hand. Not only did you just scream at a stranger, he’s really fucking hot too. Plus, you see him around all the time. He gets coffee at the same place you do and frequents the same sub shop.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?” he asks quietly.

You take a deep breath and mutter out, “No. I’m sorry, I just—”

“Here.” He sets the bag in your cart. You look up at him. He looks really apologetic and it makes you feel worse. “You seem like you’ve had a worse week than I have.” Wow, he is just… making you feel like shit about this. Not directly or probably even intentionally but holy shit. “I’m Trevor by the way.”

You sigh and tell him your name before saying, “I swear I’m not always like this. I just had so much fucking bullshit hit me this week and I kind of want to get fucking plastered and cry over these chips.”

He nods. He looks sad. “Me too. I’m sorry. I hope your shit gets better.”

“You too, Trevor.” He just looks at you as you walk by.

You get the rest of your stuff and then sit in the bed of your truck. Trevor comes out after a few minutes and waves at you. “...What are you doing?” he calls.

“...Do you want to eat these with me and talk about our problems?” you yell back across the parking lot, holding up the bag of chips.

He stands there for a minute before putting his stuff in his car and hopping into the bed of your truck. “I would absolutely fucking love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe multiple parts idk I love relationships that begin with unconventional ways of meeting


End file.
